


Beat(er) Around the Bush

by glittertech



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, thinly veiled metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: As usual, Sam and Dean can't have a straightforward conversation.





	Beat(er) Around the Bush

“Why is he still leaving his car outside?” Dean slams the door and tromps down the stairs like a kid having a tantrum.

“Dude, what?” Sam watches Dean chuck the groceries onto the table and himself into a chair.

“Cas. His car is still sitting in front of the factory. Like that isn’t suspicious as hell.” Dean’s feet hit the tabletop in a muffled thump-thump.

“Have you showed him how to find the garage? It’s not exactly easy to get into.” Sam would know; he’s gotten lost trying to find it multiple times.

“Wouldn’t he ask me how if he wanted to park his car in the garage?”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to tell him.” Sam debates whether this is going to end up being a big deal or not. He ends up with ‘reply hazy, try again.’

“I mean, I’ve kinda tried…” Dean is being weirdly shy for this being a conversation about vehicle storage. He fidgets for another moment. “We live here. We’re legacies. This is home base, right?”

Sam blinks at the non sequitur and nods.

“So it’s a family garage.” Dean is glaring at him like he’s missed the point, though Sam can’t imagine there being a point to this conversation. When he shrugs, Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “What if he doesn’t want to park in the family garage?”

Sam realizes that he’d had no idea what this conversation was about because Dean is talking about something else entirely.

“I’m sure he wants to. He just doesn’t know how. _Maybe you should tell him_.” Dean didn’t seem to hear him.

“And you, Sam, you should really be parking in the family garage.”

“I don’t have a car.” Given that he has no idea what a car is supposed to be, he’s not totally surprised when Dean scowls and points fiercely at him.

“Of course you have a car. Do you want a car? We’ll get you a car!” Dean stands up like intends to go right now.

“It’s fine, Dean. I don’t need a car right now.” At least, Sam is pretty sure it’s fine. He still doesn’t know what a car is supposed to be.

Dean gives him a weird look. “Are you okay with him parking his car in the family garage?” Sam has to steel himself against the desire to slap Dean upside the head.

“Yeah, I think it’d be great if he parked his car in the family garage.” Sam has to wonder about Dean’s faith in him when his brother’s eyes widen with surprise.

“Really?”

“I will tell myself if I have to.” Dean seems to take the threat to heart because he scampers away, hopefully in the direction of the sleeping quarters.

Sam takes it upon himself to put the groceries away.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation between my boyfriend and his mother.


End file.
